Just A Kiss
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Hyde learns Megumi is having an affair and goes to Gackt for comfort, but Gackt reveals his feelings and makes Hyde stop and think, what does he really want out of his life?


Title: Just A Kiss  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: guys kissing  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Hyde learns Megumi is having an affair and goes to Gackt for comfort, but Gackt reveals his feelings and makes Hyde stop and think, what does he really want out of his life?  
Notes: Um...I wrote this like last summer but just found it again so I decided to type it up ^^; tell me whatcha thinks? I'm stuck on my other stories, any ideas are soooooooo greatly appreciated!  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^

* * *

"Hyde." Ken said quietly. Said vocalist turned to face his friend.

"Yes Ken-chan?" He inclined. The guitariest appreached him and grasped his wrist tightly, pulling him away from their bandmates, out into the hall of the recording studio.

"What is this about Ken?" Hyde snapped, looking up at the taller man.

"Your relationship with Gackt, what is it exactly?" Ken asked. Hyde stiffened and a slight blush appeared over his pale cheeks.

"Our friendship is no concern to you Ken." He replied stiffly. A dark look flashed through Ken's eyes and his grip tightened a fraction. Hyde swallowed, nearly afraid of his close friend.

"Don't forget Hyde, you have a wife and son." Ken said.

Hyde sneered, making a noise in the back of his throat.

"As if, she's too busy fucking You to worry where I am or who I'm with."

At this, Ken's eyes widened.

"I'm not stupid Ken. I know what does on in my own home." Hyde said answering Ken's unasked question. THe grip on his wrist fell slack and he pulled away easily.

"Word of advice Ken, you'd do very well to keep your nose in your own business and out of the one's who don't concern you." Hyde warned in an icy voice, his usually warm eyes dulled with ice. Ken unconsiously shivered before followling his close friend.

_'Who is he to put a guilt trip on me? He's unfaithful with women too!_' Hyde thought enraged.

"DOIHA!" Tetsu yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was dazed." Hyde said hanging his head.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. Have Meg maybe, run a bath or something." Tetsu said laughing at the thought. He noticed Hyde's lack of laughter and looked concerned at his friend and vocalist.

"You okay?" He asked in a worried tone. Hyde paid him no mind.

"Yeah, like she would. SHe's too busy fucking You to even think." He mumbled.

"Say what?" Yukihiro asked leaning down. Hyde shook his head.

"No, nothing. I was just thinking aloud." Hyde said waving off his friends. He pulled out his mobile and dialed an all too familiar numbed.

"Hello?" A male voice answered, on the fourth ring.

"Were you busy?" Hyde asked. He could hear rustling in the background and then a door latch closed.

"Just finishing up practice. You okay?"

"Can...Can you come pick me up?" Hyde asked, resulting in confused looks from his bandmates.

"Of course. Are you at the studio?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you." Hyde said quietly.

"DOn't worry about it. I'll be there in thirty minutes alright?"

"Yes, thank-you." Hyde whispered.

"You're welcome Haido."

Hyde closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

"You know anyone of us would have taken you home." Tetsu said, offeneded.

"I'm sorry. I really need to vent. And I don't want to bother anyone else with my problems. He already knows what's going on. It's easier." Hyde replied. Tetsu huffed before shrugging his shoulders.

"What ever." He said walking off. Hyde gathered his things before sitting down in a chair, resting his head against the wall and falling asleep.

* * *

"Why is he here?"

"Why is he sitting on Hyde's lap?"

_'What's going on?_' Hyde thought opening his eyes. He bit back a scream seeing dark brown eyes so close to his own.

After a moment of panic he realized the eyes belonged to Chachamaru and the guitarist was in his lap.

"Chacha why are you in my lap?" Hyde asked faking calmness.

"Gaku said you didn't sound too good on the phone. So I tagged along to make sure you're alright!" He exclaimed. Hyde smiled softly, gently pushing him off. He hugged the guitarist tightly.

"Thank-you Chacha, I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff right now is all."

The guitarist smiled brightly before bounding off after placing a quick kiss to the smaller man's cheek. Gackt peaked around the corner and Hyde's eyes widened and he shot out of his chair.

"Gackt." He mumbled, looking up into the taller vocalists face.

"Come on, let's go Haido." Gackt said quietly. Hyde nodded and followed his friend, giving a sheepish wave to his bandmates.

* * *

"Are you alright Haido?" Gackt asked as he watched Chachamaru board and elevator. Hyde began to nod his head before shaking it.

"IT hurts. I let him into my home and now he's with her. I found out he's been with her since before I left for filming." Hyde said quietly.

Gackt wrapped an arm comfortingly around the smaller man's shoulders drawing him close.

"I'm sorry Haido." He whispered. Hyde leaned heavily into the younger vocalists side, a tear escaping his eyes.

"It can't be helped. I shouldn't be so down, she seems happy. I'm just upset I spose." Hyde explained.

Gackt smiled sadly as they boarded their elevator alone. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hyde's in a gentle, loving kiss. Caramel eyes widened and Hyde pushed Gackt away violently.

"Stop Gaachan, what are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"I-I'm so sorry Haido. I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me." Gackt said, stepping away from the other vocalist.

Hyde continued to stare straight ahead, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

_'That kiss was so wrong...yet it's what I've wanted for so long. What does it mean_?' He thought.

"Haido, do you still want me to take you home?" Gackt asked.

"NO." Hyde said. Gackt nodded his head and prepared to apologize again when Hyde continued speaking.

"I don't want to go home. Too much is happening right now. Would it be possible...to go home with you?" He asked, looking up at his companion with large doe eyes.

"Of course you can. Again Haido, I'm so sorry about the kiss." Gackt said as the elevator stopped.

"Gackt please, don't bring it up anymore. Just leave it be." Hyde begged.

"As you wish. I must take Chachamaru home first, then we shall go." Gackt answered, his voice slightly distant.

"Alright." Hyde said as they stepped off the elevator, Chachamaru waiting for them with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Haido, will you be alright?" Gackt asked as they stepped out of his car.

Hyde nodded before once more shaking his head.

"Ken accused me of being unfaithful as well." The brunette said, beginning to shake. Gackt moved to step towards him but thought better of it after the incident in the elevator just nearly an hour prior.

Hyde choked on a sob and ran to Gackt, throwing his arms around the taller man's neck. Gackt felt his heart break at the heart wrenching sobs coming from the smaller man.

"It's alright Haido. Shhh, come, let's draw a bath for you." Gackt said leading the small brunette to the bathroom. Making sure Hyde was sitting on the closed toilet seat Gackt turned on the faucet, letting the warm water run. Rumaging around under the sink he pulled out a bottle of bubble bath, showing it to Hyde who laughed through his tears and nodded, pouring some in.

"Here you go." Gackt said. Hyde looked up, still shaking, with tired caramel eyes.

"WOuld you...would you help me...get undressed Gaachan?" the small brunette asked with a blush, fumbling with a button on his shirt. Gackt swatted Hyde's shaking hand away and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'll unfasten and you take off alright? That way it's not quite so uncomfortable for you." Gackt suggested. Hyde nodded and slipped off his shirt as Gackt unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"I'll go find you a towel. Get in okay?" Gackt said gently. After receiving a nod he left the room quickly.

_'I wonder what his kiss earlier ment. It seemed so loving...what could it mean?_' Hyde thought, lowering himself into the bathtube, pulling bubbles around his small form. Gackt entered the room minutes later, smiling at the older man.

"Here you go. I'll be in the living..." Gackt fell silent when Hyde grabbed his wrist and turned pleading caramel eyes to him.

''Don't go Gaachan. Please don't go." He whispered. Gackt felt whatever resolve he had left break in that instant and he sat on the ground beside the tub, his right hand idly hanging over the edge, playing with some bubbles.

"Gackt, why did you kiss me earlier?" Hyde asked after a while of silence.

The tall vocalist stiffened and looked away. Hyde's hand found the younger man's and intertwinded their fingers, bringing their joined hands out of the bubbles.

"I-I don't know. I just...I'm sorry." Gackt said closing his eyes, waiting for the worst. What he got however was the feeling of soft lips on the back of his hand. Eyes opening quickly he stared at the smaller man.

"I'm not mad Gaachan. I just want to know why." Hyde said quietly.

"I-I'm...I really like you Haido. I've had feelings for you since Moon Child, I just...never actedupon them until now. I don't know why I did it either. Please forgive me Haido." Gackt begged quietly. Hyde moved himself so he was infront of the younger man and leaned over the bathtube to press a feather light kiss to full pink lips.

"I told you I wasn't mad. There's nothing to forgive. I just wanted to know...to know if you...if you felt the same as I do." Hyde said quietly. Gackt's eyes widened and he leaned slightly forward unconsiously. Hyde smiled sweetly and met the younger man's lips in a gentle kiss.

"H-Haido?" Gackt stuttered pulling away.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"H-How long?" Gackt asked, voice gaining strength.

"Since...we met actually. At first, I thought you were so fake, but I was oddly enough attracted to you. Then during filming I got close to you and that's when i really started to feel things toward you." Hyde explained looking away.

Gackt hooked two fingers under the older man's chin and raised his face, leaning in experimentall. He felt Hyde's quickened breath rush over his lips as he pressed a kiss to the older man's mouth. The kiss was gentle and sweet, conveying unspoken emotions. Hyde broke the loving kiss and moved to lay back against the wall, still holding Gackt's hand.

"I'm tired." He yawned. Gackt chuckled and made himself comfortable, both hands dangling in the bubbly water, his chest against the side of the tub, as he watched the older man sleep.

_'Let Ken call me unfaithful. I found someone who cares about me. Megumi...cared very much, in the beginning. I think she just go tired of me never being home, and even when i am home I'm...in a different world completely. If You makes her happy, then I'll give her to him. I'm happy right here, right now_.' Hyde thought opening his eyes to watch Gackt, before smiling and bringing their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Gackt's.

The younger of the two pulled him into a standing position, wrapping a towel around a lithe waist before walking out so Hyde could dress. Getting dressed Hyde smiled to himself, knowing Gackt truly cared.

* * *

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Gackt said taking Hyde's hand and leading him to his bedroom. After watching him lay down and tucking him in Gackt prepared to leave when Hyde caught his wrist.

"Please stay?"

With a fond smile Gackt laid down, pulling the smaller man against his chest, dropping a kiss to his head.

"Good night Gaachan."

"Good night Haido."

~Owari~


End file.
